


She’s Beautiful

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not brave enough to speak to her so all he can do is ensuring the ice beneath her skates if perfect for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back, this little story was asked by my friend Elven who wished for something small about Boyd fancying Erica and being a little creepy, and this is what happens when you give me just that and a glass of ice-tea, and sorry about how short this is but I started with one idea but it was even shittier than this one.

 

Vernon Boyd watched as the minutes ticked on and on until finally the hands of time moved to strike the long awaited time of 7.30 PM,the ice rink had long ago fallen silent the eeriness of the silence seemed to hold a promise of what was to come,it was as though the entire building itself understood that something magical was about to transpire on the cold hard ground which Boyd had worked into perfection just for _her._ Boyd finds himself holding his breath when the squeak of the door breaks the silence that had fallen, by instinct he slips deeper into the shadows and watches as she makes her way towards the ice.

 

Her sudden found confidence sparks a beauty in her only he’s allowed to see, there’s an air of freedom in her now when she need not fear ridicule here in their icy realm she is able to shed the heavy coat humiliation, she’s glorious beyond comparison when she removes the baggy dull clothes beneath which she hides in.

 

Boyd wishes he’d had the courage to speak to her, for he thinks she would be magnificent much like her body which was now covered in a simple black skintight fabrics, he imagines that her laughter would be load and bold and that she’d hold in her possession a wit he could appreciate; but Boyd is not brave enough to take the first step.

 

As soon as she steps on the ice Erica glides over the frozen surface like some supernatural being.Boyd knows she’s checking the ice making sure it wouldn’t trip her up wouldn’t cause her to lose her pace, and then with a satisfied smile on her lips Erica moves into the center of her icy-realm, and Boyd knows this is it and he holds his breath. Erica makes sure her messy bun will not crumble before taking her usual stance, the same one Boyd has seen the students of Mrs. Day take, this stance tells him Erica had been once one of Mrs. Days figure skaters but thankfully Erica was free of that woman for surely she’d have broken the last of Erica’s confidence and creativity.

 

There’s a small nod from the beautiful blond young woman and a few heartbeats later the music begins banishing the silence from the cold environment, and Boyd steps a little bit closer to the ice but not enough to reveal his presence, the song Take Me to Church as now replaced Birdy’s Skinny Love and that tells the young man that tonight he’d see something completely new and it makes his excitement grow.

 

Boyd is not the only one allowed to experience Reyes on the ice, her mother is there as well as she always is, she’s merely there to observe and take care of the music and so Boyd can easily imagine him to be the only one allowed to see this vibrant and brave side of Erica Reyes.  

 

She so very expressive not only with her expressions but her entire body is an instrument of expression, she’s everything he is not and he admires her a great deal for this glorious difference in them.

 

Her performance begins with an almost agonizing slowness, there’s an almost something painful about it all and it cause him to feel like he should go to her and ease her suffering, he feels like he should safe and protect her of whatever force is causing her this agony.But then as if a bolt of lightning had struck Erica for she becomes violently animated in her movements as if she was raging against the unjust world that had been so cruel and unkind to her, there’s such strength in her desperation like she’s clawing or reaching for her salvation while close to drowning, there’s and air of unyielding power in her movements that leaves him breathless.

 

Boyd watches Erica race across the rink her arms expressing her desperation before she leaps high like a dark and dangerous ballerina before landing like a butterfly gliding for a minute back-wards her hands and arms moving as if she was trying expel something dark and cruel from her heart and soul. As her movements grow more complex her falls become more frequent but none of her trips and drops breaks her determination to stumble if anything she seems to become even more determined to continue. And as soon as the song ends she shouts, `AGAIN.´ and with a shake but a fond smile her mother does as she is told.

 

Erica continues to attempt to perfect her movements until even Boyd can see that she’d grown tired and weak in her strong body, and he nearly steps forth to beg her to stop before she caused herself harm, but as if sensing his worry and showing him mercy she drops to her knees on the ice and screams out her frustration and beating the ice the way she always did when she had to surrender to something like the dwindling stamina. She has pride which he does not possess and it pains him to see her pride cause her such agony.

 

`Erica, let’s go home.´ her mother calls out from her spot, and with an angry glare she rises to her feet and Boyd knows that she will be back tomorrow and he will be there perfecting her ice and watching her, hoping and dreaming that one day he could do something to prove his true worth to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops this ended up in the drafts...


End file.
